


Progression of Thought

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [9]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only now, in this brief moment between seconds, that she truly reconsiders her life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Canon-Sak! You’ve been warned. Ish
> 
> This… was inspired by canon!Sak… It was supposed to be an angsty, retrospective piece about her pointless devotion to Sasuke, and how she’s grown enough that she finally gets over it. Instead it turn into a bit of a comedic drabble. Whoops. (I NEED TO STOP WRITING STUFF!!!)

There are some relationships that will only tear you apart.  Sakura has learned this lesson the long and hard way.  She has chased her beloved to the ends of the Earth, and he has repaid her by trying to kill her.  More than once.

And yet she still hopes.  And hopes.  And hopes.  She ignores his transgressions, his attempts on her life, over and over until the last time- there is no one to save her.  No Naruto.  No Sai.  No Kakashi.  No Yamato.  She is alone.

He will kill her this time.  He is so close, and she can feel the cold warmth of his roaring chidori.  It is only now, in this brief moment between seconds, that she truly reconsiders her life choices.

Perhaps she should have spent less time chasing him, and more time paying attention to Naruto, or even Lee.  Both have given her ample attention, and devotion, and yet all she could do was selfishly turn her gaze toward Sasuke.

Sasuke who is going to kill her now.

Somehow, her chakra surges to her fist without her consent, and she buries said fist in his face.  “SHANNARO!”

So much for that shit; when she gets home, she’s paying Kakashi a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
